Diamonds and Toads a puppet show
by Malinorn
Summary: This is a puppet play based on the popular fairy tale "Diamonds and Toads", about a young peasant girl who's given an extraordinary gift by a fairy...


**Diamonds and Toads**

Characters:

_Young lady named Cecile._

_Spoiled sister named Fanny._

_Nasty mother._

_Old beggar woman._

_Princess._

_Fairy._

_Prince._

_Narrator._

**Narrator:** Once upon a time, there was a woman and she had two daughters. The younger daughter, Cecile, was very sweet tempered and kind. But the older daughter, Fanny, was a lot like her mother, very disagreeable, proud, and conceited. Because Fanny was so much like her, the mother spoiled and doted on her, and at the same time treated Cecile very badly. The mother made Cecile do all the work and fed her only leftovers or hardly anything at all. And on top of that, she made Cecile fetch water from a well in the woods two miles away.

Scene 1.

_(Mother enters holding a pitcher)_

**Mother:** CECILE!

**Cecile:** Yes mama.

**Mother:** Here is a pitcher. Go fetch me some water from the well in the woods, and be quick about it!

**Cecile:** Yes, mama

_(Cecile and mother exit opposite sides)_

Scene 2.

_(Put up tree props and well prop. Cecile enters holding pitcher and walking slowly as if she is very tired)_

**Cecile:** Oh good, I made it! I've got to sit down, I'm sooo tired.

_(Cecile sits down beside the well. Just then an old beggar woman hobbles out of the woods and walks up to Cecile)_

**Old woman:** Excuse me, may I have a drink of water from your pitcher?

**Cecile:** Oh yes, my dear woman! Please sit down over here and I'll fetch some right away!

_(Cecile fetches water from the spring and offers it to the beggar woman)_

**Cecile:** here, ma'am, take your time and drink as much as you desire, and if you want, I'll fetch you some more.

_(The old woman takes the pitcher and drinks)_

**Old woman:** You are so very good and so kind, my dear, that I have decided to give you a gift. I will give you for a gift, that whenever you speak a word, flowers, jewels, and diamonds will come out of your mouth. Farewell.

_(Instantly the old woman disappears in a cloud of glitter. (throw sparkles in her place) Cecile looks around very startled with her mouth wide open. Then she shrugs, picks up the pitcher, fills it again, and exits. Props exit)_

Scene 3.

_(Mother enters, sits down and reads a book. Cecile enters with the pitcher. Mother gets up, puts down book and scolds Cecile)_

**Mother:** What took you so long, you useless girl?!

_(When Cecile talks, diamonds jewels, and flowers fall out of her mouth)_

**Cecile:** I'm so sorry, Mother! I'll try to go faster next time!

**Mother:** What is this? I think I saw jewels, flowers, and diamonds come out of your mouth! How did this happen my child?

**Cecile:** well, when I went to the spring to fetch you some water, I met an old beggar woman and she asked me for a drink of water. I was very glad to give her a drink because she looked so very thirsty. After I gave her a drink she said that she would give me a gift, that whenever I spoke a word, flowers, jewels, and diamonds would fallout of my mouth!

**Mother:** This is delightful! I simply must send my dearest Fanny to the spring! FANNY!

_(Fanny enters, very annoyed at being called)_

**Fanny:** What is it, Mother? I was in the middle of painting my toenails. And after that I was going to sit on a luxurious pile of cushions and eat cheesecake and caviar.

**Mother:** Never mind about all that my sweetie-pie. You can do all that later. But first, look. Whenever you sister talks, flowers and jewels and diamonds come out of her mouth! It would be wonderful if the same thing happened to you! All you have to do is go to the spring in the woods and if you meet an old beggar woman, give her a drink of water from the spring with our pitcher and she'll give you a gift like the one she gave Cecile! And whenever you speak, flowers and jewels and diamonds will come out of your mouth too!

**Fanny:** Me? Walk two miles through the woods! I just spent an hour fixing my hair! If I walk to that spring my hair will get all messed up!

**Mother:** But if you go, just think how rich you would become! You will be able to buy whatever your heart desires, for as long as you live!

**Fanny:** But Mama! Why can't I just take all the jewels that come out of Cecile's mouth?

**Mother:** Because I want you to have the gift too! Now I order you to go at once and no more excuses!

**Fanny:** Oh, all right! I'll go.

_(Fanny exits)_

**Mother:** Well, what are you standing around for! Get back to work!

**Cecile:** Yes, Mama! (Cecile and Mother exit on opposite side)

Scene 4:

_(Put up tree props and spring prop.)_

_(Fanny enters carrying the pitcher and grumbling to herself)_

**Narrator:** Fanny trudges through the woods to the spring grumbling all the way.

**Fanny:** I still don't see why I can't just use Cecile's diamonds and jewels to get rich.

_(Fanny sits down next to the spring. Just then a beautiful princess comes out of the woods and walks up to Fanny)_

**Princess:** Excuse me, can you get me a drink of water from that spring?

**Fanny:** I did not come all the way out here to serve you with water! I'm waiting for an old beggar woman, because when I give her water she will give me a gift. You can get your own drink, I'm not going to fetch it for you. Who do you think I am? Your servant or something?

**Princess:** You are a very rude and selfish girl! I was the old beggar woman who met your sister and gave her that gift! I am really a fairy. I like to disguise myself so I can test people, and see if they are good and kind. I have found that you are rude and conceded, and you care for nobody but yourself! And since you want to give so much, I will give you a gift. This is my gift to you, when ever you speak a word, lizards, towed to, and snakes will, of your mouth! Goodbye and good riddance.  
  
_(The fairy once again disappears in this ticket. Throw sparkles in the air in her place.)  
  
_**Narrator:** all of a sudden, the fairy disappears!  
  
_(Fanny frantically looks around, her mouth wide open. Then she starts walking around, looking for the ferry. Still searching she exit. Props' exit)  
_  
Scene 5

_(Mother and Cecile enter, mother sits down with a drink in her hand and starts drinking. Cecile as a duster and is dusting)  
_  
**Mother:** Cecile a, you missed a spot over there. (Mother points)

**Cecile:** Yes Mama.  
  
_(Cecile walks over to the spot and starts dusting it. Mother takes another sip of her drink)  
  
_**Mother:** Cecile, you missed another spot over there. (Mother points)

**Cecile:** Yes Mama.

_(Cecile walks over to the spot and dusts it. Fanny enters carrying the pitcher. Cecile stops dusting, stands holding the duster and looks at Fanny. Mother gets up, puts her drink and walks over to Fanny)_

**Mother:** Well, my precious daughter, did you see that old beggar woman, and did she give you a gift?

_(When Fanny talks, lizards, toads, and snakes fall out of her mouth. Mother and Cecile stare in surprise)_

**Fanny:** Yes, Mama, I met the beggar woman, but I did not know it was her.

**Mother:** What on earth has happened to you my dearest daughter? Why do snakes and toads come out of your mouth instead of flowers and jewels? This is simply horrible!

**Fanny:** Well, I went to that spring in the woods like you told me to Mama, and I met a fairy dressed up as a princess, only I did not know she was a fairy, I thought she was just some proud pampered princess who just wanted everyone to serve her. Then she had the audacity to ask me to get her a drink when she was perfectly able to get it herself! Did she think that I walked two miles just to fetch her a drink of water! So I told her to get her own drink because I was only there to give me a gift. But she told me that she was the old beggar woman and that she dresses up so she can test people. _(Fanny starts to cry)_ Then she told me that I was rude and conceded, and she told me that whenever I said a word, snakes and frogs and lizards would fall out of my mouth! What ever will I do, Mama!

_(Mother turns to Cecile)_

**Mother:** this is all your fault, Cecile! if you had not come back with flowers and jewels coming out of your mouth I never would have sent my precious Fanny to the spring, and this never would have happened!

_(Mother grabs the duster from Cecile)_

**Mother:** give me that! You deserve a good beating!

_(Mother start beating Cecile with duster. at every hit Cecile lets out a little scream, but no jewels fall out of her mouth because she is not actually talking)_

**Mother:** Take that and that! You are the cause of all our problems! Leave this house that once you vile girl! And never come back again!

_(Cecile exits, crying. Mother shouts out after her)_

**Mother:** miserable wretch! Did you hear me! NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!

_(Mother turns to Fanny)_

**Mother:** Hmph. serves her right!

_(Fanny nods. Mother and Fanny exit opposite side with their noses in the air)_

Scene 6

_(put up a tree props. Cecile enters, crying, and sits down under a clump of trees)_

**Narrator:** after being chased out of the House and told never to come back again, tear ran through the woods until she collapsed under a clump of trees crying. She could not understand why her mother had blamed her for what happened to Fanny. Cecile wondered where she would go now. Where would she live? How would she survive? All the sudden, a man came out of the woods and walked up to her.

_(Prince enters opposite side)_

**Prince:** pardon me, ma'am. I'm Prince Ivan. I was on my way home from hunting, and I could not help noticing you sitting here all alone. Why are you crying? Is there anything I can do to help you?

**Cecile:** thank you for being so thoughtful, kind sir.

**Prince:** Are my eyes playing tricks on the board did jewels and flowers just fall out of your mouth! How did this happen to you? Please, tell me all about it.

_(While Narrator talks, make Cecile act out like she's talking to the prince)_

**Narrator:** So Cecile told the prince the whole story. How she had met the old beggar woman and gotten the gift. How her mother sent Fanny to try to get the gift to and she had to come back with snakes and lizards coming out of her mouth, and now her mother had blamed her.

**Cecile:** Well, now you know the whole story. Now I don't have any family of my own, and I don't have any idea what to do next.

**Prince:** why don't you come back to the castle with me? I'm sure my mother and father would love to have you stay with us. And we have plenty of room. I think we have probably 30 empty rooms, you can take your pick. And we have a beautiful garden, and 50 horses, and our cook will fix you anything in all you want to eat! We could be your new family!

**Cecile:** It all sound so wonderful, like a dream and its mission. Yes! Yes of course I'll come to the castle with you! It will be so nice to have a family again!

_(Cecile and the prince get up and exit together. props exit)_

**Narrator:** So Cecile came to live at the castle with Prince Ivan and his father and mother, the king and queen. And she was more happy than she had been in all her life. Several months passed and she and prince Ivan fell in love. They were married soon after. Then, as you probably guessed, they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
